parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Snack Time (Wonder Red's Clues)/Transcript
Main *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Snack Time (Wonder Red's Clues). *(Wonder Red's Clues Logo/Book Opens) *Big Bird: Hi Out There!, It's Me, Big Bird!, Have You Seen Wonder Red?, My Red Girl? *Children: There She Is! *Wonder Red: Hi! *Big Bird: Oh!, Come On In! *Wonder Red: Let's Roll!, (Humming) *(Door Opens) *Big Bird: Hi!, Come On In!, We're So Glad You're Here! *(Big Bird Walks) *Big Bird: It's Almost Snack Time!, Wonder Red?, Wonder Red?, Did You See Wonder Red? *Child: Right There! *Child: Under The Table! *Big Bird: Oh!, Under The Table! *Wonder Red: Ta-Dah! *Big Bird: (Laughs) *Wonder Red: You Found Me! *Big Bird: Wonder Red!, What are You Up To? *Wonder Red: Ready for A Snack! *Big Bird: Come On!, It's Just About Snack Time, and We're Having Graham Crackers! *Wonder Red: That's Right!, Graham Crackers! *Big Bird: I Have Everything Ready For Snack!, We Have Graham Crackers, We Have Plates, We Have Napkins, We Have... *Wonder Red: No, Big Bird! *Big Bird: No?, We Don't Have Everything Ready For Snack? *Wonder Red: Uh-Uh! *Big Bird: Well, What Else Do You Want With Your Snack, Wonder Red? *Wonder Red: Hmm, I Know!, You Can Play My Game, Wonder Red's Clues, To Figure This Out! *(Wonder Red Stamps The Handprint) *Big Bird: Oh!, Okay!, We'll Play Wonder Red's Clues!, That's A Great Idea!, I Love Wonder Red's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Wonder Red's Clues Cause That's A Really Great Game!, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Big Bird: You're Ready?, Let's Go!, Woops!, (Laughs), I Forgot!, We Should Probably Clean This Up First! *(Big Bird Wipes Handprint) *Big Bird: Now Remember!, Wonder Red's Handprints Will Be On The Clues!, Wonder Red's Clues!, Hey!, You Know What We Need for Wonder Red's Clues!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Children: Notebook! *Big Bird: Notebook!, Right!, Come On! *Dora: Wonder Red's Clues!, I'm So Excited! *Big Bird: Ooh!, Here It Is!, You Know!, I Can Tell I'm Really Gonna Need Your Help Today, Figuring Out What Wonder Red Wants With Her Snack!, Will You Help Me?, You Will?, Great! *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: (Singing) We Gotta Find A Handprint!, That's The First Clue!, We Put It In Our Notebook!, and Now What Do We Do? *Big Bird and Wonder Red: (Singing) Wonder Red's Clues, Wonder Red's Clues! *Children: Wonder Red's Clues! *Big Bird: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Handprint!, That's The Second Clue!, We Put It In Our Notebook!, Now What Do We Do? *Big Bird and Wonder Red: (Singing) Wonder Red's Clues, Wonder Red's Clues! *Children: Wonder Red's Clues! *Big Bird: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Handprint!, That's The Third Clue!, We Put It In Our Notebook!, and Well..., You Know What to Do! *Big Bird and Wonder Red: (Singing) Wonder Red's Clues, Wonder Red's Clues! *Children: Wonder Red's Clues! *Big Bird: (Singing) When We Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think..., Think... *Big Bird and Wonder Red: (Singing) Think! *Big Bird: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds, Take A Step at A Time, We Can Do, Anything... *(Wonder Red Jumps Into The Screen) *Big Bird: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Big Bird: Come On! *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: (Singing) We Are Looking for Wonder Red's Clues, We Are Looking for Wonder Red's Clues, We Are Looking for Wonder Red's Clues, Wonder Where They Are!, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Child: A Clue!, A Clue! *Big Bird: Oh!, Oh!, Did You See A Clue?, Where?, Where's The Clue?, I Can't Find The Clue! *Child: Right There! *Big Bird: Oh!, Oh!, The Clue!, Ah-Hah!, You Know How You Can Tell It's A Clue?, It's Got Wonder Red's Handprints On It!, It's Our First... *Big Bird and Children: Wonder Red's Clue! *Big Bird: Now What Do We Do? *Children: Notebook! *Big Bird: Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy..., Notebook!, Doo-Do-Doo-Do-De-Doo!, Okay!, A Big Circle, Lines for The Sides, A Line at The Bottom, and Two Lines!, and We Have A Cup!, Well, You Can't Eat A Cup for A Snack!, (Laughs), Hey!, Do You Think Wonder Red Wants to Put Something in The Cup?, Yeah!, So I Think We Have to Find Some More Clues So We Can Figure Out What She Wants With Her Snack!, Come On!, Wonder Red!, Wonder Red! *Wonder Red: (Winks) *Big Bird: Do You See Wonder Red?, Where? *Children: Under The Bed! *Big Bird: Oh!, Under The Bed!, I Don't See Wonder Red! *Wonder Red: (Winks) *Big Bird: Shh! Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Transcripts